


”You gave me love, and then left me, broken and devastated.”

by musesfiction



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, and the angst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfiction/pseuds/musesfiction
Summary: This is a prompt request that I received on Tumblr about a reader and William (Pre-Man in Black) used to be lovers, however, William left her before he met Julia because he thought she would be better off without him, in this piece, they are reunited and the angst is real.





	”You gave me love, and then left me, broken and devastated.”

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt list request, I hold no disclaimers to the prompt list the sentence title was taken from.

You found life had a very ironic sense of humor, and this time life was throwing all of the irony it could at you. You hadn’t realized just how small the world could be until you had heard of the relations of the family hosting the party you had agreed to go to as plus one. Not only your life, but also your past was having a full blast mock fest on you, especially because you had heard about a particular guest and a relation just on your way to the fancy ass party.

Just to make it even more ironic, before accepting your plus one proportion, you had debated upon accepting Charlie’s, your on/off something, invitation as his plus one to the party because you weren’t sure if the two of you were serious enough to attend such valid event together. This event presented a huge opportunity for Charlie to present his corporation, to make connections that could benefit him and his company in the future, especially if Westworld would go big one day as many were already predicting to happen.

You had heard plenty about Delos’ family and what kind of business they were in, but it wasn’t until on your way to the party that someone from your past was going to attend the party as well. This particular person did not only play a huge part in the future of the Delos family, apparently soon to be engaged to the daughter of the family, but he had also played a huge part in your past and had a key role in what kind of woman you were since then. They do say your first love shapes your sense of identity, don’t they?

You hadn’t known what love was until you had met William, he had been the one to teach you what all those cliche love songs were about when you had helplessly found yourself falling for him and he had been there to catch you. Even if you hated to admit it, to yourself or to anyone else, your years with William had been best and the happiest of your life. You had been the happiest, even if everything else in your life could be a rollercoaster, nothing seemed impossible to overcome with William by your side. All of that at least until William had announced to you on your anniversary that he needed all of his focus in building his career instead of your future together.

”Can I talk to you?”, William’s voice, even after all this time, still reminded you of the damage he had done by choosing his career over you, a life with you. Apparently pulling away from the party and from Charlie’s arm side, out onto the balcony, had offered the man stood a foot behind a chance to follow you to use words with you instead of the eye connection you had made with him when first arriving to the arranged, pompous event. Your mistake, even if you had felt like you were suffocating on the inside.

You hated just how little it took from William to tear down all your defenses, you hated how a simple word from him could rip your old wounds right open and stain your heart with bitterness, even after all of the years that had passed. If it weren’t for the cool breeze of night air cooling off your skin, you were certain you could have sensed the flare of bitterness inside you touching the tips of your features like it licked the very essence of your being on the inside.

”I don’t want to talk with you, William.”, though you were very aware of the bitterness suddenly wrecking through you, your voice came out distant and even. The two of you had not talked about his decision to leave you since the day he had walked away from you; it was your unfinished business, but you no longer cared. Apparently he had moved on easy as that, that being the very reason for your bitterness. It was your bitterness that made you no longer interested in hearing his reasons, or of him.

”You gave me love, and then left me, broken and devastated.”, you didn’t turn to face him until you had delivered the words strong and steady for him. You met his all too deep and all too familiar blue eyes, as you continued coldly, your voice cracking only at the end, ”We have nothing to talk about.”, before you gave him that one last look and circled around him to walk away without ever looking back. Just like he had once walked away from you.


End file.
